Radioactive
by PurpleSnowstorm215
Summary: In 2020 nuclear warfare occurred causing total destruction of the world. It's now 2040 and the Earth is barren wasteland, a former ghost of what it used to be. The barren wasteland is where bandits, gangs and mutants rule. The nations, newly awaken in an old hospital must find out what happened to their countries and people. Question is, can they survive?
1. Waking up

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I MADE NO PROFIT FROM THIS STORY

A/N: Hello there! Welcome to this fanfic. This is my first proper fanfiction that I've posted I guess. Glad you could join in on the ride. The inspiration for this fanfic is the song 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons, hence the title. Go listen, it's really good. Anyway, on with the show!

In the year 2020 the Earth descended into chaos.  
Nuclear warfare has finally happened and total destruction occurred.  
Many lives were lost along the way for a 'noble' cause. Due to the radiation those that survived and were exposed have mutated beyond recognition.  
The year is now 2040. The Earth is now a barren wasteland with mutants and bandits roaming around.  
Kindness can be a hard thing to come by now.  
Good luck to those that try to survive.  
-RADIOACTIVE-  
In Texas among the ruins of buildings and homes lay an old, lonely dull grey abandoned hospital that was mostly intact apart from the few odd bits of rubble smashed windows. The building abandoned with patients inside, left in a hurry to get home, to spend their last waking moments with loved ones. Most patients had withered away and died from the lack of care. Apart from a few.  
_Beep_  
_Beep_  
_Beep_  
_Beep_  
A well-built teen laid on one of the dusty hospital beds. Bright sun-kissed blonde hair with usually sparkling baby blue eyes that were closed. He was wearing a long white hospital and had a thin blanket which had gone grey with age, covering him. The rumpled paper wristband tied onto his wrist had a few simple things "Alfred F. Jones. TREAT WITH CARE. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT" The heart monitor beeping was the only sound around in the silent hospital.  
The teen's eyelids fluttered slightly before slowly opening. It took a couple of seconds to register where he was before he sat up slowly. He squinted a little as he looked around before smiling and grabbing a pair of glasses that had a thin layer of dust covering the lens. He quickly cleaned them off before putting them on and taking a proper look at his surroundings. He quickly tugged off the cable connecting him to the heart monitor and flinched when the high-pitched, monotone continuous beep sounded through the air. He quickly got up and unplugged the monitor, sighing quietly in relief when it stopped. He stood up straight before looking around. He nibbled his lip before calling out "Hello...? Is anyone there?" He sighed softly when he received no answer. He looked around the room once more before his gaze stopped on a small stack of folded clothes. He quickly unfolded each of the items of clothing before putting them on. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a t-shirt and his signature bomber jacket but no shoes. He glanced around once more before smiling as he found a pair of shoes near by. He quickly put them on before looking around once more. He noticed the paper wristband on him and quickly read the information. He frowned slightly before a look of recognition crossed his face "That's... Right... I'm Alfred F. Jones. I'm America..." He looked around again before speaking out once more "What the hell happened and where the hell is everyone?"

A/N: We start off with America since the song reminded me of him so much lol. But the other nations will come in soon enough, don't worry. So yeah, if you enjoyed, send in a review! If you didn't send one anyway! Explain why you didn't like it or what was good about it or how I can improve.  
Reviews are love people!

**_-More to come-_**


	2. Finding a friend

A/N: lol excuse any mistakes in the last chapter. It was typed out on my phone which isn't very good at clicking what I want to click. Anyhow, onto the next chapter

Enjoy!

Alfred sighed a little as he looked around the hospital room. He decided it was time to see if there was anyone else around. Though he severely doubted it. He mumbled to himself before venturing out into the corridor. He looked down the long section of corridor either side of him before sighing once more. The corridor was dusty, due to lack of care for many years and made Alfred's throat itch. He coughed a little before deciding to turn to the left. He slowly walked down the corridor, his quiet dull footsteps sounding as loud as thunder in the quiet atmosphere. As he passed each room he looked into it, checking if there was anything there. He froze in the middle of a step as he heard the beeping of a heart monitor. He looked around, trying to locate the source of the beeping before he ran towards it. He paused outside the room before taking a deep breath before walking in slowly. He blinked as he saw a man lead on a bed identical to the one he had woken up in. The man had messy yet neat sandy blonde hair and usually emerald eyes that were closed. Alfred couldn't help but notice how unusually large the man's eyebrows were. Alfred nibbled his lip before cautiously poking the man in the arm. He frowned slightly when he got no reaction and began shaking the man's shoulder, slowly shaking harder each time. He began talking to try and wake the other "DUDE. WAKE UP. IGGY. WAKE UP" The man stirred before opening his eyes. He immediately scowled at the sight of Alfred before shouting back "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT YOU PILLOCK?"

Alfred grinned "Hey dude, nice of you to finally wake up."

The man sighed a little before yanking off the cable connecting him to the heart monitor and sitting up. He flinched slightly at the low monotone continuous beep while Alfred quickly yanked the plug out "And my name is Arthur. Not Iggy, you moron."

Alfred pouted a little "Dude you just woke up and you're already shouting at me!"

Arthur scoffed a little "Because you're annoying!"  
Alfred rolled his eyes before looking at Arthur with concern "Hey dude, do you even remember who you are?"

Arthur rolled his eyes "Of course I do moron. My name is Arthur Kirkland and I'm the personification of England and I represent The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

Alfred sighed in relief "Thank god! I had no idea what I'd do if you had no idea who you were."

Arthur rolled his eyes before he looked around, frowning a little "Where are we?"  
Alfred shrugged slightly "No clue. In some random hospital…" He closed his eyes, frowning slightly in thought "In the middle of Texas."

Arthur nodded a little before glancing down at himself. He was wearing the same hospital gown Alfred had been wearing minutes ago "I think I need some new clothes."

Alfred nodded "Sure do man"

Arthur sighed slightly while muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'bloody prick' under his breath before looking around the room. He pointed to a set of neatly folded clothes that lay on the bed next to his "Pass me the clothes will you?"

Alfred nodded "Sure thing dude" He quickly got them and passed them to Arthur "Here."  
"Thanks…" Arthur climbed out of dusty bed and quickly changed, relishing in the feeling of the somewhat new clothes. He was wearing black jeans, a dark blue short sleeve top and a rusty red jacket. He frowned slightly at the lack of shoes before Alfred called out "Here man!" Arthur had no time to blink before a pair of red converses were thrust in front of his face. He quickly snatched them from Alfred before quickly putting them on. He looked around once more, frowning "What happened here exactly?"  
Alfred shrugged "I have no idea dude. All I know is that some nasty shit went down"

Arthur rolled his eyes before sighing "We need to find the other nations. If there is anyone else that is."

Alfred nodded "Yeah… Well, I found you on this floor which is the same floor I woke up on so maybe they're all on the same floor too?"

Arthur hummed slightly in thought "You know, that's not such a bad idea. You're not as much as a moron as I thought you were. Nice going fatass"

Alfred grinned in triumph "See told you I wasn't stupid- HEY! I'm not fat!"

Arthur rolled his eyes "Of course you aren't. Anyway, let's split up, we'll find everyone faster that way."

Alfred nodded slightly "Okay then dude. I'll take the right, you take the left"

Arthur nodded "And we'll meet up here"

Alfred frowned slightly "But… How are we gonna know it's this room? I mean, there's a lot of rooms and what if we get lost?"

Arthur frowned slightly in thought before nodding slightly at his idea "I know what we'll do."

Alfred looked at him curiously "What?"  
Arthur smiled a little deviously "This." He picked up a metal bar that had gotten lose and fallen off one of the bed before walking out of the room and smashing the bar against the wall. As he did so Alfred came out to watch him. He did it until there was a fairly large hole in the wall. When he was done he rested the bar on one of his shoulders and turned to face Alfred "That satisfy you enough?"  
Alfred nodded "Sure. I just didn't know you could pack quite a punch. You know, considering how small you are and stuff."  
Arthur scowled "Shut it you twat. Need I remind you I owned a third of the world once. I can hold my own against anyone!"

Alfred rolled his eyes "Whatever man. Let's just go find the others."

Arthur nodded slightly "Fine. Find whoever you can as fast as you can and get back here. We don't want to be separated for too long."

Alfred nodded "Awesome plan of action. Well, see ya later dude."

Arthur nodded back "See you soon Alfred."

They both turned in opposite directions and began walking, silently hoping this wasn't the last time they'd see each other.

A/N: Well, this chapter was longer than the first that's for sure!

It's probably because I had more to work with since England was there.

But I'm not sure if I did his personality right. Crappp. I'm not that good at writing as the nations since I don't write fanfiction that much lol.

I guess this story will mostly be from America's point of view since it's who the song (Radioactive by Imagine Dragons) reminded me of the most. But it will be from some of the other nations as well. Now, for who is acutally going to be in this, you'll have to just wait and see ;D

Now onto the ships. I'm a bit of a UsUk fan but I prefer FrUk more since it makes more sense to me. I don't plan on having any sort of shippings in this but if there is then it'll probably be implied.

So if you liked this fanfic send a review! If you didn't send one saying why you didn't like it!

Reviews are love peoples

_**-More to come-**_


End file.
